


Tongue Lashed

by Gadeshua (KerryLamb), KerryLamb



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Mind Meld, Mind Sex, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Nyota Uhura, POV Spock (Star Trek), POV Third Person, Unhealthy Relationships, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/Gadeshua, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/KerryLamb
Summary: They have a secret. Maybe it's more of a confession. Whatever it is, they can't shake the thought of what the other will taste like. Takes place before they were an item.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47
Collections: Spock and Nyota on AO3, Spock and Uhura Archive, Uhura is Awesome Fic Fest





	1. Spock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sudata7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudata7/gifts).



> This story came about after a late night of drinking and looking at picture of various Spocks' mouths. I'm personally not wild about oral myself but I do find the idea and sight of it hot. So I thought what would it be like to have Spock obsessed with eating Nyota out and Nyota's desperate to suck his dick. Sorry for the language but that's what this is and you clicked on it so LOL j/k seriously this is filthy.

I have a secret. Maybe it is more of a confession. Whatever it is, I think of it now as I watch her make her way across the quad. Watch her and that impossibly short skirt moving like a mockery around her legs. 

The uniform tempts me. Like a wrapper tucked tightly around its confection and that is what her skirt is to me. Covering the soft, wet sweetness at the apex of her thighs. That cadet uniform tortures me day in and day out because I so desperately want to taste her.

My teeth lock tight as I leash my tongue inside my mouth. She has no idea of how she affects me but why would she? 

As a Vulcan, I do not have many second guessing my regard. Most of the time they would be right. I observe the world around me with a discerned stare. Aware but neither judging or valuing, just taking note of the reality of my world.

When I look at Cadet Nyota Uhura, however, it is not so impersonal. My stare, not so benign. That is because I want her and how I want her is...a most delicate way.

I wish to have her legs about my shoulders, the downy skin of her inner thighs caressing my face. In this way I could make sure my mouth could not be denied access to what I want. With her center secured, my open mouth affections to her clitoris would not be hampered. I imagine she would want to clamp down around my face, maybe even scoot away when the pressure of my sucking lips feels too intense but I will help her bide my attention until she reaches her peak. I wish to hear her voice as I do this and once and for all know whether she would give me little, whiny huffs or low, throaty moans. Perhaps a scream or a melodic sigh of my name in relief.

It is having all these urges that I know I do not simply desire cunnilingus. I want to worship the dark skin cadet sex with my mouth.

This is what I say and intend to do but I wonder. Shall I simply end up tongue fucking her whilst she sits upon my face? But that is crude isn’t it, and I do not know if Ms. Uhura is a crude woman. 

She seems very much the lady. So how does one in my...unique position, gain the attention and favor of such a proper ( and subordinate) female?

If I promise that she shall achieve climax if she allows me the pleasure, would she? I have all confidence in my ability to do so. If I propose an arrangement for her to come to me as she wishes and have me wait on her, would she then be tempted as I am?

If I say I desire her in all ways I could possess her, would she say yes?

Fate has her glancing up at me now, studying my face as I admire her from my office window. She smiles at me and for a moment my heart shudders at my side, that maybe she has found me out and knows what I’ve been musing. 

And for a small moment after I thrill at the thought that she can read my mind and the pretty coquettish smile painted on her face is a silent answer of yes.


	2. Nyota

I have a secret. Maybe it’s more of a confession. Whatever it is I have no guilt about it. How could I when I have wanted this so bad?

I am not a meek woman but even I surprised myself. I believe asking my professor out on a date would be considered very bold. It helps that he was my now former professor. What does not help is our distinct cultures. Vulcans court very similarly no matter the region. I know this because I learned that they don’t. Court that is. 

That is a frustrating fact but not hopeless. Men pursue women back in Kenya. They come to the woman’s house, all smiles and dowry gifts. And once they’ve thoroughly impressed the bride-to-be’s family they leave all the sumptuous gifts there and leave with the opulent prize that they wanted.

The gorgeous gift I want is him and I’m more than willing to reverse my roll. If I must pursue him then I have to make it clear. I want nothing left to interpretation. I want the Lieutenant Commander in any and every way possible, an underscore on every.

Most girls might be content to daydream and wonder what would and could be. I was one of them and for a time that was plenty sufficient. I got all the time I wanted with him alone in my mind. With my hand and my imagination, that particular CO had been curling my toes for years.

Perhaps it’s presumptuous for me to think he made it easy. There’s a certain way he looks when it’s in my direction that makes me wonder. It’s warm and inviting, a simmer that belies a rolling boil. Maybe he knows I’ve been picturing that same look as I imagine looking up at his face and away from his zipper. Imagining how that eyes my dark as I pull his pants down to free what I want in my mouth.

From there my mind always takes an unsexy but practical turn to having him sit down at his desk. He’s much taller than me you see, and I want to be on my knees. I’ve always wondered how he would look to my eyes, feel to my hands. Would the scent I associate with him be stronger in the nest of hair above his cock? Would he like me calling it that or lok instead. I suppose it wouldn’t make a difference as long as I had the head of it pushing past my lips and in towards the back of my throat.

And therein lies the heart of my mind’s consternation. What would Mr. Spock taste like? My imagination supplies that hot, tackiness I know and love. That mellow saltiness that drips and melts across my tongue. He would be like this my mind says but I have no experience to confirm such details.

Yes he is half human but most everything about him presents as Vulcan. Why not his taste? It’s this nagging lack that has me wishing to fill my mouth with him. Watch as his stare glazes over and his breath starts to quicken. I want his hands in my hair as I take him deeper. 

He is always so measured, so in control of himself. Who can blame me for my very human urge to take it apart? Maybe that’s what it is. I want to conquer the impenetrable fortress; corrupt the pious logician. I want Spock to want me to defile him as much as I want him claiming every bit of me for himself. We’ll ruin each other in a most delicious way.

And if he’s especially enthusiastic in his climax, I’ll pull away smacking my lips before my mouth gorges him again.

I look up in my musing as I walk the quad, my eyes automatically seeking his office and more to the point, him. I smile and wonder if my request for a date today after class concludes will come to anything. I won’t know until I ask. Fortune favors the bold.


	3. Taste

“ I showed you something I’ve never shared with anyone else. Now you it’s your turn.” 

Spock looked at the young human woman sitting across from him and the couch and felt his chest tighten. She doesn’t know what she’s asking for. What he has never told anyone, never told her, isn’t traumatizing per say but how will she receive it.

Something in his face must make her think he’s uncomfortable because she rushes to assure him. “ Hey, no pressure. I just thought-”

“ I want to share.” Nyota relaxes and leans back against the arm of his couch. “ Great. That’s stellar.” 

Her lips are still pink and swollen from his earlier exploration after the meld. He hadn’t thought to kiss her so much as he was moved to. His mouth fell over hers and allowed him to sink in her once more. When she tilted her head in reciprocation, he knew.

All the years of angst dissolved. He had kissed her and she had done so with equal hunger. His own craving flared within him, dissecting and savoring each bit of her mouth. Plump, fleshy lips, slick, tender tongue, wet, cavernous mouth, every touch of these more tempting than the last.

Spock parted his mouth and ran his tongue over his lips, tasting her again. Her lids went heavy as he did. A tell? Concern? He swallowed and started to extend his hand. “ Come closer.”

She slid over, half hopping as her dress rode high on her legs as she dragged her bottom over the cushion. He watched the fabric flirt over her skin. Glimpses of her underwear tease him, the sight just long enough for him to discreen the color. He licked his lips again.

His fingers just brushed her face when she placed her hands on his thighs and dipped her chin. Hesitation. “ But nothing sad.” she said. “ I’ve had enough of that today.”

“ I do not imagine this will make you upset.” he replied carefully. He felt strongly about this. Dejection would be far from her mind with what he had visioned. There was still a chance of her being upset in other fashions. Melds weren’t impersonal. What he felt about what he imagined would all be there. His hunger, his craving and desiderate need.

He looked at her face as he aligned his fingers. The brown of her iris brightened again as he aligned their minds into something that made his breath quicken. His gaze fell to her lips and watched as they spoke aloud in tandem.

“ My mind to your mind...your thoughts to my thoughts…”

_ They are kissing again. This time his hands aren’t chaste. He’s pulling at the ridiculously thin straps of her dress and dragging down the soft material supporting her breasts. He seizes her breasts as soon as they’re free, cupping them firmly as he takes one and then the other to his mouth. She moans both here and aloud as he suckles and grinds himself between her legs. He feels her hands physically combing through his hair as she mentals fists her fingers into it.  _

_ He hears his name aloud as she moans above him in his daydream. She, Nyota, wants this, wanted this. Yes, hell yes, so fucking much.  _

_ /show me more/ _

_ Frustration mounts in him that there is still fabric separating him. He pouts momentarily as her plump nipple pops free of his lips but it’s not satiating him. He tries to be gentle as he pushes her dress but he is impatient and hungry and….she smells and feels so good...her taste...he needs it on his tongue now, wants it more than anything.  _

_ She shifts to accommodate him and stifles laughter at his eagerness. She no longer has to work to tamp it down because he has her underwear down now, the thighs apart and his face wedged between them. And now she is swooning, crying, arcing away from the couch and into him. Spock, oh God yes. He imagined her saying that and she does so now aloud.  _

_ He pulls her closer and sucks and nibbles at every velvety fold her sex. He wants her coating his entire tongue, her whole center sensitive to him when he finally foddles her clit free of its dark hood.  _

_ The thought alone of this has the actually Nyota seated beside him shivering as the other urges him verbally to keep kisses her like that, right there oh yes and- _

_ They both come. _

_ Nyota’s physical body slumps against him while the one in his dream lies sweaty and temporarily sated.  _

_ Temporarily. That is not his thought. Hers. She wants him in her mouth too and the scene changes. He’s supine and Nyota is atop his legs. His fingers are busy at his pant’s fastenings and her expression is feline contentment.  _

_ He is free and in her mouth in moments, unhinging his composure. She is salivating around him, slurping over his shaft as one sucks at a confection. He might spill now. Whether it's in her mouth or her cunt he doesn’t know. Actually he doesn’t care but her desire snares him. _

_ I want to know how you taste. _

_ He cups her face and gushes into her mouth. She feeds from him like a succubi, unhindered by his firm grip on her face and the pulsing shaft flooding her mouth until she can’t swallow him fast enough. _

_ /Let me see you.../ _

_ He lifts her face and they gaze at the wet, glistening face of the other.  _

_ / Beautiful/ _

_ / So hot./ _

_ / More?/ _

_ Spock feels her hand physically grip him through his clothing. / I want to taste you for myself./ _

_ He slides his hand along the inside of her thigh and slips a finger under the elastic of her underwear. / You think I will taste as good as you imagined?/ _

_ His breath catches as her lips come over his. / I know that you will taste better.../ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back Dr.Holland. Looking forward to your latest story installments.


End file.
